


Cause He's Taako, You Know, From TV

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, M/M, have fun fellas, homestuck idk dance, is it projection or character study????, is it prose or poetry???????, taako isnt meant to live alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: Taako isn't meant to live alone





	Cause He's Taako, You Know, From TV

It is too quiet in his almost empty apartment so he sets his phone

( _rose gold and top of line just like everything Taako owns because what else would you expect from_ Taako, you know, from TV, _except it has a chunk missing from the bottom left hand corner where it has been dropped a few too many times and sometimes pictures and texts and even entire contacts delete themselves because it is also second hand because what else would you expect from_ Taako, you know, from TV?)

to loud

( _loud, too loud, almost enough to get a noise complaint if his neighbors had even bothered to show up for the winter holidays but some of them had families to go home to and people to see and things to do while Taako stayed right here where he was safe,_ Taako’s good out here, _you know?_ )

And he dances to his morning routine at three in the afternoon because

( _time doesn’t really exist when scheduling doesn’t hold you responsible for your days so you sleep until three and you stay up until six and your brain spins you in circles at all times of the day because there is no one there to know how badly you are spiraling_ )

It feels better to talk to himself and sing the lyrics of romance songs

( _he will say he has never felt like that before in his life but every time he thinks of_ Kravitz _his heart skips a beat and he starts to grin like a fool and if he is drunk enough he will hum the lyrics to_ Can’t Help Falling In Love _while he watches him laugh at something his sister said_ )

Than to hear the silence that people you love leave behind when they are gone

( _it is oppressive and Taako hates it because it gives him room to think. It takes his time alone and twists it from_ Taako Time TM _into something sinister where his mind drifts from relaxed into doubt into fear into anxiety and his memories try to rewrite themselves again_ ).

Taako was not designed to be alone.


End file.
